narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Banmoku
The most mysterious doujutsu in the Land of Whispering Bone. Used only by the delegates of that noble country. Not much is known about this technique of both Light and Dark. However, to transport across any distance in a instant takes but a blink of the eye. Always in communication, the ten thousand eyes of Banmoku bear fair witness to the ever shifting geopolitical landscape of the world. Usage This dōjutsu has two abilities: teleportation and instantaneous communication. Banmoku does not involve space-time manipulation. Instead this dōjutsu converts matter or energy into pure information bearing In'yōton chakra and then beams that chakra at the speed of light to any other banmoku user as normally undetectable rotating chakra signals similar to those used by Pein. Unlike Pein's jutsu, however, it has no range limitation and does not require transmission from the high ground as the signals pass effortlessly through all known obstacles without interference. Upon signal reception, the dōjutsu reverses the process, restoring the transmitted object to its natural state with no subjective experience of what occurred. Every eye of a banmoku user remains connected to every other eye of any other banmoku user in this manner. Instantaneous communication is accomplished similarly. Every user can see out of every eye of every other user. Sound can also be transmitted in this fashion at the whims of the user. Execution In order to use the teleportation aspect of this dōjutsu communication via the eyes of a connecting banmoku user must be established. Then both the origin and destination eyes must be removed from their sockets. Once removed the eye releases yang chakra and enlarges in a manner similar to Akimichi body resize jutsu. The user or the user's guests can then enter the barrier covering the iris of the now giant eye and be converted for transport to another banmoku eye, where upon they are reconstituted into physical form. Visual or audio communication occurs without removal of the eyes as it remains necessary as preparation for teleportation. Each naked eye only has one use limited to a five minute interval in which it remains active. Upon exceedance of this duration, the eye self-destructs by converting itself into pure chakra and dispersing so that no trace is left. Once removed banmoku eyes take three days to grow back into the empty sockets. The only exception to this rule occurs when eyes are sealed with a revitalizing technique that allows for indefinite usage. The Great Eye sealed in the ceremonial chambers in Himeji Honjin fits under this category. Eyes can also be sealed via scrolls, parchments, or even tattoos for prolonged usage. Xenogenesis This dōjutsu is not clan specific. Users are always female and chosen amongst various sohei clans after in utero examinations indicate specific affinities strong in both yin and yang release. The Batista clan's secret enigma seal space-time technique is required to seal the embryonic subjects with the Banomku bearing characteristics before birth. The Eniguma Fūin also serves the purpose of protecting the secrets of the Banmoku jutsu as it is even more secure than a kekkei genkai. The child emerges with multiple eyes situated in the scalp, running down the sides of the neck and shoulders, and spreading across the back. Eyelids and transparent nictitating membranes protect these eyes when not in use. The dōjutsu becomes available as soon as the child receives training in In'yōton release techniques. Children who successfully activate their dōjutsu are removed from their clans and trained as diplomatic delegates for the Land of Whispering Bone. In times of war these kunoichi serve vital logistical support functions. Risk For some unknown reason, extensive use of this dojutsu over the period of a lifetime shortens the life-expectancy of the user by ten to fifteen years. It is possible to isolate a Banmoku eye or user with a space-time barrier and therefore cut off communication and transport. Also through some unknown technique, Kittu Batista was able to cancel Banmoku signals, destroying the subject under transport. This technique was not passed on upon Batista's apparent death. Category:CyberianGinseng Category:Dojutsu